reversopediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karaway
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reversopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Toothpick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TimeMaster (Talk) 00:07, February 2, 2010 What do you think of my Pingas page?--''Purple Paw Studios''"MOAR!!" 21:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Policies Hi Karaway, Please read the Policies before you edit. Your articles do not follow the Policies of Reversopedia, and I would appreciate it if you would start following the Policies. Thanks, MartialArtist - Jesus Christ loves us, has created, and has died for all of us 22:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) On Your Questions On The Articles You Created Hi Karaway, here's some information as to why the Policies are family friendly: When I created this wiki, I wanted this Wiki to be a Comedy Wiki that doesn't have the bad content that Uncyclopedia and Illogicopedia has. I wanted this Wiki to be a bad content-free alternative to Uncyclopedia and Illogicopedia, for most, if not all, of the Comedy Wikis are filled with crude humor and sexual jokes. I wanted for this Wiki to be different. I hope that answers some of your questions. No, the Reversopedia Policies are not false. I understand the problem of having to change the names of the articles, and I know that you can make some great contributions to Reversopedia. The admins at Reversopedia will try our best to change the articles you've created that have bad/questionable content to make them more family friendly. Thanks, MartialArtist - Jesus Christ loves us, has created, and has died for all of us 21:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Whew... I was a bit gutted at some of the edits. As for the deletions- I am forgetting them already. (Though I really liked the "Arnold Levoss article" - I put alot of effort into that one :L I'm pretty severe when it comes to writing properly. I don't want to seem like a jerk (I would have said "dick" but that may have been edited by a mod later in an attempt to stick to the "family friendly" theme.) but some of the edits just seem a bit... wrong. I didn't say "crappy" or "rubbish"...just "wrong". For instance- on the "toothpick" page- " It is not known as to where Toothpick now is, but his parents hinted as to his location by telling the reporters that he "lives near a pinapple under the sea". Something seems very wrong with the use/overuse of the small phrase "as to" and ALSO "Pineapple" is spelled incorrectly. AND... I'm not sure I appreciate the not so classy reference to Spongebob Squarepants. Fairplay though. I'd edit it- but it's not my article. I might get back to writing more appropriate stuff later but those setbacks in january really took the wind out of my sails. Kweh... no loss really I suppose. In this wiki you're the boss. I aknowledge it. Whew... I was a bit gutted at some of the edits. As for the deletions- I am forgetting them already. (Though I really liked the "Arnold Levoss article" - I put alot of effort into that one :L I'm pretty severe when it comes to writing properly. I don't want to seem like a jerk (I would have said "dick" but that may have been edited by a mod later in an attempt to stick to the "family friendly" theme.) but some of the edits just seem a bit... wrong. I didn't say "crappy" or "rubbish"...just "wrong". For instance- on the "toothpick" page- " It is not known as to where Toothpick now is, but his parents hinted as to his location by telling the reporters that he "lives near a pinapple under the sea". Something seems very wrong with the use/overuse of the small phrase "as to" and ALSO "Pineapple" is spelled incorrectly. AND... I'm not sure I appreciate the not so classy reference to Spongebob Squarepants. Fairplay though. I'd edit it- but it's not my article. I might get back to writing more appropriate stuff later but those setbacks in january really took the wind out of my sails. Kweh... no loss really I suppose. In this wiki you're the boss. I aknowledge it.